Pause-Café
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Mikoshiba est toujours prêt à aider son meilleur ami même si des imprévus peuvent survenir! ...Enfin, que faire quand on est surpris dans une situation compromettante ? [Le rating pourrait être T(plus)] [Histoire simple et légère, à lire pour se détendre!]


Bonjour !

Lisez et détendez-vous.

* * *

**Pause-café !**

* * *

Flatterie et compliment ont de nouveau eu raison de lui !  
Là, dans l'appartement de Nozaki, Mikoshiba ne sait pas comment se mettre, ou se mettre, comment se comporter et quoi faire.  
Scrutant les alentours, il est piégé –_piégé par sa propre faute_\- et sentant ses joues rougir à son maximum, il fixe une nouvelle fois sa tenue.  
Un uniforme de maid très court et décolleté –_avec tablier_-, des bas noirs qui lui arrivent à mi-cuisses, un gros nœud dans le dos, un petit collier en dentelle et une coiffe blanche qui se mêle à ses cheveux vermillon.  
Mais le pire de tous, c'est bien cette culotte que Nozaki lui oblige à porter. Il a pourtant refusé jusqu'à la dernière minute et malgré cela, il a perdu.  
Tirant plus que nécessaire sur cette robe qui ne fait que raccourcir, Mikoto garde le visage baissé. Visage qui ne montre qu'embarras et honte.

**_ Regarde-moi et décolle-toi du mur Mikoshiba.**

Un appareil photo à la main, Nozaki ne fait que sortir flash sur flash.  
En tant que professionnel, le noiraud aime photographier de vrai modèle et si –_en plus_\- son héroïne pose pour lui, il en est ravi.  
Droit comme un bâton et tenant fermement le bas de son uniforme, Mikorin accepte les directives même si son regard ne fait que fuir l'objectif.

**_ Nozaki…, dépêche-toi je~ …c'est vraiment embarrassant.**

**_ Mais tu es très bien comme ça.**

Ce petit compliment redonne confiance au rouge –_comme toujours_\- et s'il se tortille légèrement sur place, cela donne l'occasion au photographe amateur d'élargir son book.  
La séance continue pendant près d'un quart ensuite, une porte s'ouvre mais aucuns des deux protagonistes ne l'entend.  
Des chaussures se retirent, un sac et une veste tombe et une personne entre dans l'appartement.  
Le pas léger, il pousse la porte et tombe sur une scène improbable.  
Il ne comprend pas et si sa tête se penche sur le côté, c'est certainement parce qu'une chose l'intrigue.

**_ Mayu, que fais-tu ici !? …Oh, tu travaillais avec Miyako-san, c'est ça !?**

Un acquiescement se fait et si le nom est entendu, Mikoshiba n'ose pas regarder sur son côté droit.  
Avalant difficilement sa salive, il tourne avec peur sa frimousse colorée et agrippant un peu plus encore son vêtement, il tombe nez à nez avec le petit-frère de Nozaki.

**_ Ma- Ma- Ma- Ma- Ma- Mayuu~ Ce…, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Ne regarde pas !**

Ne pas regarder alors que le noiraud n'est attiré que par ça, c'est difficile.  
Cachant son visage de la même couleur que ses cheveux, Mikoto se morfond sur lui-même alors que les deux frères semblent ne pas compatir à son malheur.  
Essayant de se cacher dans son semblant de tissu, le carmin tombe assis sur le coussin et se fait mitrailler quelques secondes plus tard, par l'appareil de son ami.  
Trop occupé de lui dire d'arrêter, Mikorin ne voit pas l'autre ébène s'approcher et tirer sur un pan de sa robe.  
Soulevant avec délicatesse le fin tissu, Mayu est curieux _–curieux de connaitre ce qui se cache sous ce bout de tissu sombre-._

**_ Parfait, restez comme ça tous les deux. Mayu, lève un peu plus sa robe.**

**_ Quoi !? Mais non…, arrête ! Arrêtez, je vous dis.**

Rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, le carmin braille et se dandine.  
Pris entre les deux frères, il ne sait pas quoi faire et s'il sent des doigts courir sur le haut de sa cuisse, il sent également son cœur se rompre.  
Embarrassé à son maximum, il attend patiemment que le dernier flash se fait et une fois fini, il éloigne les deux Nozaki de son être. Il va mourir de honte, il le sait.  
_« Pourquoi se déguise-t-il pour Umetarou !? »_ C'est la première question d'une longue série que le plus jeune des frères se pose.  
Il veut comprendre pourquoi le Mikoshiba accepte ce genre de chose.  
_« Pourquoi laisse-t-il Umetarou le voir ainsi !? »_

**_ J'ai ce que je voulais, merci Mikoshiba. Est-ce que vous voulez boire quelque chose !?**

**_ …Un c-café !**

Allant à la cuisine, Nozaki fouille ses placards et son frigo et si les deux plus jeunes restent dans le salon, l'ambiance est tendue –_étrangement_-.  
Mikoto ne comprend pas pourquoi le noiraud le dévisage ainsi _–ou plutôt, il comprend trop et aimerait se changer-_ tandis que Mayu fixe intensément comme à son habitude sans savoir qu'il déstabilise.

**_ Je reviens, je n'ai plus de soda.**

**_ N-Nozaki, me laisse pas !**

N'entendant pas la plainte, la porte claque et le rouge se retrouve à quatre pattes au milieu du salon.  
La main encore tendue, ses prunelles s'humidifient et c'est sans doute pour cette seule chose qu'il ne sent pas tout de suite sa robe se soulever.  
Derrière lui, Mayu tient le bord de la robe et observe cette culotte rayée blanche et bleu que porte son ainé.  
_« Alors, il porte même ce genre de chose !? Incroyable ».  
_Revenant sur terre, Mikoshiba cri, attrape son uniforme pour le plaquer à son corps et rampe jusqu'au mur le plus proche.  
Les jambes légèrement écartées, du piment aux joues et le vêtement sexy, Mikoshiba Mikoto devient un réel objet d'étude pour le jeune Nozaki.  
Approchant tel un félin, Mayu n'écoute pas les interdictions du carmin et se retrouvant entre les jambes de Mikorin, il observe les mains qui repoussent ses épaules.

**_ Tu es un vrai pervers, Mikoshiba-san… .**

La voix du noiraud est sensuelle. Lui qui n'utilise pas beaucoup celle-ci –_trouvant la parole inutile_\- fait trembler l'ouïe du pauvre rouge prisonnier.  
Faisant glisser ses mains sous le jupon, Mayu débute son exploration alors que Mikoto ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Éloigner son cadet ou éloigner les mains en premier !?

**_ Ar…~ arrête, s'il te plait~ **

**_ Je ne fais que regarder, tu n'as rien dit quand Umetaro faisait ce genre de chose tout à l'heure.**

Soufflant près de l'oreille de Mikorin, Mayu fait frissonner cette peau blanche.  
Agrippant le bras du noiraud, la respiration du vermillon se saccade sans qu'il n'y puisse quoique ce soit et laissant tomber son front contre l'épaule accueillante, il attend.  
Il attend que son « calvaire » s'achève.  
Les doigts de l'élève de judo remontent un peu plus et frôlant le sous-vêtement de son index, il touche également une virilité qui frémit.  
Saisissant et percutant un peu plus le mur contre lui, Mikoto resserre plus fortement sa prise sur le bras de son harceleur.

**_ Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà touché comme ça !?**

Un soupir se fait entendre en gage de réponse et lentement, un mouvement de va-et-vient s'instaure sur le membre du Mikoshiba.  
Mordant sa lèvre pour ne laisser aucun soupir s'échapper, ses réactions sont passées en revu par le noiraud qui prend plaisir à martyriser son ainé.  
Déboutonnant son pantalon alors que ses lèvres embrassent la base d'un cou offert et rougissant, Nozaki fait rencontrer leurs virilités excitées.  
Un soubresaut se montre, leurs corps transpirent la sensualité et offrant une nouvelle cadence, le haut du vêtement de Mikorin glisse sur ses épaules.  
Il donne une vision de luxure à son assaillant et s'il continue de rougir _–de sentir sa température augmenter- _le carmin ne se débat plus.  
Gémissant et suivant les aller et venu que Mayu donne à leurs membres, le vermillon laisse son visage tomber sur le côté et lentement, il ouvre les paupières à demi.  
Là, il essaie de comprendre pourquoi son corps réagit si violemment aux attouchements d'un autre garçon. Garçon plus jeune et frère de son meilleur ami.

Continuant de gémir et de guetter ces baisers qui se forment à la base de son cou et près de son oreille, Mikorin mordille sa lèvre.  
Il a…, comme envie de plus. Envie de participer à ce jeu interdit.  
Alors rejoignant les mains de son agresseur, il encercle leurs deux membres et instaure une nouvelle mesure.  
Relevant un peu plus les jambes, sa robe tombe exagérément sur ses hanches et n'en pouvant plus de cet embarras, il essaie de se cacher de nouveau.  
Malheureusement, Mayu veut le voir.  
_« Ne te cache pas, tu es beau Mikoshiba-san ». « Regarde-moi, est-ce que tu aimes !? »  
_Le cadet essaie de comprendre les différentes expressions de sa « maid » et si torture mental il y a, il aimerait également pouvoir faire davantage.  
Continuant de jouer avec leurs membres en érections, les soupirs grandissent et le salon devient un réel endroit de débauche.  
Un doigt frôle le menton du carmin, joue avec sa fine mâchoire et se rapprochant toujours plus, Mayu se montre sérieux. Si sérieux qu'il fait chavirer le rouge dans un second état.

**_ Ma-yu~ …hn hum…**

**_ Tu es sexy dans ces vêtements…, et tu rougis encore mh…**

**_ Nozaki va~ ! …bien-tôt revenir~ …Hm… hn**

**_ Veux-tu que j'ar-rête Mikoshiba-san… …**

Leurs iris se rencontrent et sentant une chose étrange suffoquer à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, Mikoshiba répond à la négative. Il a envie de venir. …De ne plus avoir si mal.  
Accélérant les mouvements, un nouveau cri sort d'entre les lèvres du carmin et s'il parait adorable, rien n'est dit –_juste, fortement pensé-._  
Une main vagabonde se faufile alors sur le torse à moitié découvert de Mikoto et si celle-ci tripote sans vergogne, elle titille également un téton durcit et quémandeur.  
Se dandinant sur place et se cambrant, le Mikoshiba gémit de plus belle et retrouve un contact visuel avec son cadet qui ne le lâche pas d'une semelle depuis le début.  
Il étudie les réactions –_quelques qu'elles soient_\- et tous lui plaisent. Sans exception.  
Sentant le moment de la délivrance proche, Mayu se fait plus rude et modifie une fois de plus la respiration de son ainé.  
Entre les jambes du rouge, l'ébène approche son visage de celui qui lui donne envie depuis longtemps et frôlant son nez du sien, il réclame une invitation silencieuse.  
Une invitation à l'embrasser sans condition.

Rougit à souhait, Mikorin n'y voit plus d'inconvénient et se laissant approcher, leurs lèvres entrent en contact et ils engagent un baiser frileux et maladroit.  
Du moins au début, parce qu'ensuite et comme toutes les autres choses, le cadet des Nozaki en veut plus ! Toujours plus ! Il veut être le premier.  
Leurs langues malhabiles se rencontrent, se goutent pour la première fois et si le baiser s'intensifie encore et encore aux files des secondes, un autre phénomène se montre.  
Là, alors qu'ils s'embrassent pour la première fois, leurs verges pulsantes et droites laissent leurs plaisirs respectifs se montrer.  
Ils gémissent bouche contre bouche alors qu'ils jouissent ensemble.  
Agrippant l'épaule du noiraud, Mikoto essaie de retrouver un peu d'air alors qu'il garde les yeux à semi-ouvert pour voir son ami dans le même état que lui.  
C'est-à-dire exténué et ravi.  
Les vêtements tâchés ainsi que le sous-vêtement rayé, le vermillon ne comprend toujours pas ce qui vient d'arriver et s'il continue de fixer ce noiraud, un bruit vient les déranger.  
_« Pourquoi maintenant !? Ne pouvais-tu pas rester plus longtemps dehors !? »._

**_ J'ai été un peu long désolé.**

La voix de Nozaki court-circuite le cerveau du Mikoshiba qui –dans un réflexe se remet sur ses jambes et essaie de paraitre le plus normal possible.  
Rafistolant sa tenue et remontant son sous-vêtement, il n'en finit plus de rougir de honte.  
Comment a-t-il pu faire ça dans l'appartement de son meilleur ami et avec le frère de celui-ci !? C'est…, c'est catastrophique.  
Et si Mikoshiba panique, Mayu –_lui_\- reste impassible. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.  
Il reboutonne son pantalon lascivement, ne bouge pas, reste près du carmin et accueille son frère qui ne tarde pas à passer la porte du séjour.

**_ Tiens, tu es encore dans cette tenue !? Tu peux remettre tes vêtements si tu veux Mikoshiba, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. **

**_ Je…euh tu- …Euh ! Argh ! Je vous déteste, tous les deux !**

Les poussant fortement, les deux noirauds ne comprennent pas et Mikorin s'enferme dans la salle d'eau.  
Appuyé contre la planche de bois, le rouge respire fortement et ferme les yeux.  
S'écroulant quelques secondes plus tard, il se cache dans ses mains et frotte ses prunelles humides.  
Soupirant, il essaie d'oublier, de faire abstraction de tout et retirant le costume de maid trainant à terre tout comme le sous-vêtement, il rougit de plus belle et décide de se rhabiller en vitesse.  
Ouvrant le robinet pour faire couler de l'eau bouillante, il se décide à nettoyer le vêtement souillé même si au travers de la porte une voix se fait entendre.  
…Ou alors, devrait-il carrément en acheter un nouveau !? Il ne sait pas, ne sait plus !  
De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Mayu le toucher, l'approcher. Bon sang, personne ne doit savoir ! C'était un accident, rien d'autre !  
Une erreur à ne pas reproduire.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Prenez-le comme un OS, je ne sais absolument pas si une suite pointera le bout de son nez ou même si elle est à prévoir.  
L'envie y est -_j'aimerais d'ailleurs parler des nombreux couples que j'adore (particulièrement Seo et Waka)-_ mais le temps est traitre et les idées trop en vracs.

Cela dépendra aussi de vous, si vous avez aimé ou non!

Quoiqu'il en soit j'avais envie de ne pas laisser Mikorin seul et Mayu passé par-là.

**L.**


End file.
